gsnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kage Summit Arc
Kage Summit Arc Part 1- Preparations for the new generations first Kage summit! Skye Uchiha: begins to quickly clear up the cluttered office... "How could I forget that the Kage summit was today?! i don't want the village to have a bad name..." she said sighing to herself as she put the last stray book into a nearby shelf and took a seat at the round table. Yuna Baburu: walks up to the Hokage office door then suddenly stops and looks at Hayate "im a bit nervous what if i say something wrong and its a war?" she says quietly sighing knocking on the door waiting patiently for entrance. Hayate Kaguya looks at the mizukage and shakes his head "You will be doing fine, now dont worry. The worst that could happen is a war, so ease up." He smiles widely and warm towards her as he analyzes the place. His senses are sharpened and his defense up. Somebody would see that he himself isnt too eased up in this village. So he waited alongside her dear Kage for the door to open. Ready to enter or to defend, whatever comes first. Azizaah sits at the table already. she decided it was polite to come in person, not one of her paths... She holds out a hand and the door not rocks and then opens and swings toward them... she looks over them there. The hokage's rival has come to this summit. She sits in a lady like pose, her hair tied up out of her way. her jinbei is strange, patterned with red, like blood and spiderwebs. She looks at Demi. "They are here, judging from the clan marks, her guard is of the kaguya clan." she looks over him with those rinnegan eyes studying him very closely before looking away and sipping some tea she has set out. Skye Uchiha jumped at the knock on the door, even though she sensed the nearby chakras emerging. She was nervous. All of the current Kage were new and started off as assistants. This was the first time that they came together in peace and frankly, Skye had no idea if she'd do the right thing... The kage was so well articulate with his words whereas she didn't believe that she was. The summit was definitely necessary with the findings of herself and Azi regarding the tailed beasts as well as the emergence of Otogakure... There was a need for a solid plan to what would be done about these issues. At least she had a powerful friend beside her in case anything went wrong. "Come in!" she said with a clear and confident tone... watching the door swing open and holding a tray of gingerbread men to offer to her guests whilst thinking that this was the most corny thing she had done. Part 2- The Summit begins! Yuna Baburu: walks in shyly and bows to the kages in front of her. "Thank you for inviting me to this summit" she said shyly. She walks to the tray of gingerbred and grabs one attempting to hand it over to hayate to try first she then giggles and sit down on the chair beside her " shall we start then?" she said politely while looking at the others in front of her. Hayate Kaguya takes a deep breath as the door opens, taking a look around. He felt the big amounts of chakra from both of the people inside. It was a bad feeling, like being trapped in a bird cage and then suddenly those purple eyes looked at him. The Rinnegan. He couldnt help but stare at the person wielding the most powerful eyes in history which he thought were only a myth. Hayate was frozen there for a moment. Just as the Hokage tells them to come in he can take his eyes off the Rinnegan-Lady. He nods and bows respectfully towards the Hokage, not saying a single word. He slowly walks in, a bit behind Yuna. Then suddenly he gets a gingerbread handed to him. Taking the treat while sighing... was his life ending this quickly without even a fight? He came here not wanting to at or drink anything, he had a meal at home already. But since its the Kage-lady asking he takes a bite of the gingerbread men, praying to whoever up in the sky is looking. Azizaah watches the mizukage sit... and takes note of hayate's reaciton. he is no fool, and she now regards himw arily. THe 5 tomoe in her right eye, and 4 tomoe in ehr left seem to swirl ever so slowely if one has the guts to stare at her eyes long enough. She sips her tea and then pulls out a strange smoking accessory. she removes her mask... and puffs on the device, lighting it with a small fire from her figers. she rarely goes without it, showing the fact she is conforming to the hokage's wishes to be hopsitiable. in her mind its a symbol of trust. "Mizukage-sama. My name is Uzumaki Azizaah I wish to welcome you to the summit. THe hokage has asked for me to come, despite the fact i am normaly very busy, the dire importance of this cataclysmic event has broguht forth the need for the gathering of those who can shape this world and who hold power. THe two greatest nations that have ever arose have gatherd for a purpose. " she speaks with such punctality and nobility that its almost disconcerting. azizaah is clearly very intelligent. "Hokage sama and I have stumbled across a finding that coudl change the history of the lives of us, and could either save or destroy this world depending on the actions of us. It is not my place to expalin all the details, but i will." she looks at hayate. "Please, have a seat. though you may be the only man here, do not feel out of place." she closes her eyes a moment and takes a drag and looks at the hokage as sign it is her turn. Skye Uchiha: attempted to hold in a laugh as she saw the Kaguya's reaction to seeing Azi. "Firstly, I'd like to welcome you all and introduce myself. My name is Uchiha, Skye. I'm the Hokage as you may already know.. As Azizaah here explained we are in the midst of a life-changing event." she said, her face getting more and more serious, although she wasn't sure if she could trust the two shinobi before her this was a very serious matter which obviously concerned all ally villages. "Azi came to me with some scrolls with strange symbols and what we found to be a map. Upon finding the location shown on this map we came across a tomb in which contained unexplainable power and lifeless bodies. Huge amounts of chakra in the form of beasts were present and attempted to escape to which we managed to trap them within the tombs.. I am currently finished with a way to seal such beasts yet need to find vessels to do so. This power is not to be taken lightly and not every person can contain such a huge amount of chakra, otherwise this power could be weaponised. You may read the report I have written up explaining this in much more detail but I am sure that Azi will explain." she said handing out the folders. "We're currently not sure if this has anything to do with the sudden surge of movement within Otogakure, but we'll get to that after" Yuna Baburu: she politely accepted the folder the hokage given her and looks through it. "This is very interesting please explain more about the this huge amount of chakra, is it safe or to powerful for for any vessel to contain? what do you really know about it?" she said seriously with such intrest in the subject. She turn and looks at hayate and says "What is your opinion on this?" she then looks at Azi hoping she can explain more about it. Ban walks casually though the hidden leaf village while concealed by his transformation technique... He eventually reaches the centre of the village where he would then sit down at a tea shop, "What's going on in Konoha today then..." Ban closes his eyes activating his Mind's Eye of Kagura technique and begins sensing the chakras within the village... He directs his gaze toward the Hokage building where he begins to sense a rather large pressure of chakra coming from the office, "Oh... More than one kage level ninja... How interesting." Ban rises to his feet and walks out of the shop before the waitress can come over to take his order then begins running through the crowds to the direction of the kage building... He bites into his right thumb as he nears the bulding then swipes the blood across the palm of his apposite hand summoning two small snakes which slither off into an alleyway nearby, "Alright, let's see what's going on." Ban approaches the door of the building only to be greeted by two guards which would block his entry... He raises both of his hands and despite his transformation showing him to have the appearance of a small girl his strength would remain intact, "Hey." Ban grasps both of their necks then simply clenches his hands snapping them as if they were nothing then sets them down quietly to the ground to remain un-noticed... He then approaches the door and sits down besite it closing his eyes once again to resume the Mind's Eye technique, "A folder...?" Ban takes a kunai from his pouch and places his right index and middle finger onto the bandage attached to the kunai then remains still in wait of what were to happen next. Hayate Kaguya sighs, he was a very investigative man, trying to know everything about everything. During his researches he read a lot about the rinnegan aswell, some of those things might be a myth, some might be true. He just knows that looking into those powerful eyes might not be too smart. So he decides to keep his eyes lowered. He nods towards the Rine-lady as he offers him a seat. Not wanting to be unpolite he slowly walks over there and places his fine bum onto the wooden chair which was actually quiet comfy. 'Seems like the leaf-people gots the moneys' he thinks to himself. Being on guard he kept quiet, trying to take in every little movement made by either the Hokage or her guard. Not feeling any sideffects from the gingerbread, other than the need for more, he calms down just a little bit. Hayate listens to the words of the Hokage. This were big news indeed. He himself is faimiliar with sealing techniques, wondering if something with as much chakra as the Hokage described can actually be sealed away safely. Hayate takes the folder aswell and looks over it. However, something felt wrong. Just now something changed. Hayate became a bit uneasy as he looks around, wondering if this really was a safe place. Part 3- Compromise! Let the battle begin Azizaah states quietly. "hokage sama. Mizukage sama. I am making a move. We are compromised." SHe holds out her hand toward the door, seing the chakra clearly where others have failed. "SHINRA TENSEI!" the wall caves in and blows apart as she attacks the chakra she sees. She stands up slowely and makes three handsgsigns then claps her hands. "Kekkei Self repairing barrier...." She slams her hands on the ground and a barrier rises up and shimmers before comign invisible to counter the counter attack she assumes is inevitable. Skye Uchiha: dashes back behind her desk immediately before Azi's mouth even opens. As she watches her office shatter... "Stop destroying my office you show off!!" she said pointing toward the direction of the mysterious chakra. "State your business, who are you?" she shouts Yuna Baburu: was unaware what was going on as she was to focus on looking through the folder "hmm intersting" she said to herself, then suddenly she turned around and see the wall shattering and coming her way in high speed she was unable to dodge and got hit by one leaving her out cold. Ban senses as the woman with a high level of chakra raises her hand toward the wall then smirks while forming the tiger handseal... He and the wall behind him are then pushed across the corridor from the gravity blast however he would perform a 1 inch punch on the wall infront of him creating a big enough hole in the wall for him to be pushed into where he would avoid being squashed, "What the fuck..." Ban's snakes that he had previously created would assume the transformation jutsu and take the form of two clones which then sit down in the alley and clap their hands together... He on the other hand claps his own hands together then curls up into a ball and begins suppressing his own chakra rapdily, "This isn't good..." Ban closes his eyes then begins gathering Senjutsu chakra while remaining completely motionless. Hayate Kaguya gets up quickly as he hears the words of the leaves guard. He felt something was wrong but he didnt expect that woman to be this fire-happy. But it has something good along it, he is now able to analyze the womans power... and he is amazed. The whole friggin door and wall got fd up. A bone grows out of his left shoulder which he grabs quickly with his right hand. It was a bone-blade the size of a ninjato. The skin quickly fixes itself as he is ready to fight and to protect the dear Mizukage. He looks at Yuna and sighs, just noticing now that he failed his mission to protect the lady. Sighingly he quickly performs a few handsigns, two clones to pick up the Mizukage and carry her somewhere safe. "First Kage summit and we fight side by side right away. This is a lot for one day... Anything you two can tell me about what the hell is happening?" he asks, looking towards the Rinne-Lady and the Hokage. His tone got a bit rougher now as he was about to fight. Slowly Hayate closes his eyes, feeling the change in chakra outside. Azizaah leans back and her back cracks... she cracks her neck a bit aswell and then puts her hand in the air and summoning sircles simply appear, without a blood offering. "summoning jutsu." suddenly a strange white haired woman appears in a puff of smoke. as the smoke appears... the being has the rinnegan, but the body is emancipated... Her summon, the Onryo makes a death rattle... blood dripping from it. Azizzah states. "Kill." the onryo twists and contots in strange ways its bones cracking and creaking... the long whispy hair flows over her face blocking one from seing it... she then sinks into the grown seeming to vanish. "Skye. Play time is over. The barrier in the village is compromised. This is not an inside job. ." Skye Uchiha: at an amazing speed, Skye dashes to and from the Mizukage's body bringing her back behind her desk. Her hand glows a blueish green as she heals any damage to the Mizukage "she'll be fine. Our job will be to prevent any casualties whilst destroying this guy!" she said stepping out in the middle of the Kaguya and Azi cracking her knuckles... "I guess I'll just have to MAKE you tell me what you're doing in my village.." she smirked confidently Ban begins gathering natural chakra at an even faster rate now as if he were simply one with it... He remains completely still however his skin begins to become a more pale tone and red pigmentations appear under his eyes, "..." Ban's transformation would still be in effect despite the transformation also now beginning to change his appearance... He then smirks as he stops suppressing his chakra and rises to his feet pushing the wall to the side with ease, "Sennin moudo." Ban's clothing begins to tear at the lower back as a tail begins to emerge which would wrap around his waist then raise itself over his shoulder whilst taking the appearance of a snake... He then looks at the Hokage as she approaches the barrier from the other side then to complete the transformation his eyes would become slit like a snake, "You can try..!" Ban folds his arms then remains completely still in wait for one of the ninja to make their move against him first. Hayate Kaguya looks at the rinnegan-lady and is able to whitness another power technique of hers, a pretty weird summoning jutsu. He is kinda glad that he isnt the target... atleast not for now. Keeping his calm he tries to figure out whats going on outside and how to attack or defend in the best way possible. On the other side he was worried about the knocked out Mizukage. He was torn... To fight or to run, that is the question. Suddenly the Mizukage gets grabbed away from his clones and healed up by the Hokage. His clones stay right beside the knocked out lady as he watches the woman walk towards the broken door. She seemed not too bad with words because he was becoming kinda confident in fighting alongside those two leavies. "YEA YOU HEARED HER!" he shouts, wondering if whoever was outside could actually hear his words. As he then see's the transformed being behind the barrier he raises his eyebrow. "How many monsters am I meeting today?" he mumbles to himself. But suddenly Hayate drops down onto on knee and puts his palm on the ground, making sharp bone spikes rise from the ground, aimed to pierce that snake-like-thingy. Azizaah stands there watching him. She states. "his disposition has changed." Suddenly from the wall behind the oto nin a large odachi swings outwards blacing with wind chakra moving horribly fast to slice the man in half. the onryo appears out of the wall blood puring out of her mouth as she holds the blade. Skye Uchiha: bends down onto her knee beside Hayate "don't underestimate us!" she says, using her extremely precise chakra control to channel lightning through the bones sent by the Kaguya. Only she knew that her lightning wasn't the same as any other as she watched it shoot through the bones connecting through each tip of the bones that had pierced the ground making a grid of lightning that she knew he'd have to dodge... "You're toast." she giggled Ban forms the Ox handseal while remaining completely in place as he begins to breathe slowly... He begins to release natural chakra then as the bones rise around him he smirks then opens his eyes, "SENPOU: MUKI TENSEI." Ban would transfer a small amount of natural chakra into each of the bones as they rise out of the floor around him then looks as the figure emerges from the ground attempting to hit him with the chakra blades... He simply moves the bones as if they were his own in order to block the flurry of attacks then releases the handseal and clenches his fist, "Who's underestimating who?" Ban begins to channel a vast amount of natural chakra into his fist then punches the barrier infront of him separating it enough for him to step through... He then channels the same amount of chakra into the opposite hand and swings his fist toward the woman with strange eyes, "Kata." Ban releases the natural chakra aimed toward her face while he intentionally misses her with his hand and instead grabs the folder from the desk... He then backflips over the desk then backflips once more kicking through the opposite side of the barrier and exits through the window, "Bye byeee!" Ban then jumps down from the Hokage building and begins running toward the village gate. Hayate Kaguya looks at the Hokage and smiles warmly. This felt somehow surreal. He came here with a bad feeling, ready to fight the leaf shinobi if anything went wrong. But now he is right next to the strongest shinobi of Konohagakure and fighting alongside her. But he has to think about his own Kage, if anything should happen to her he might have to jump into her spot. And thats way too much paper work for poor Hayate. He watches the very move of the intruder, wondering what his attentions are. Could somebody really be that stupid to think that the Kage's and their guards wouldnt notice him at all? And why would he willingly come here, fighting some of the strongest shinobi around. Is he part of some suicide squad? Hayate watches his very move and as he comes through the barrier he raises his hands, shooting ten bone-projectiles out of his fingers to hit the intruder. As he moves around he sighs, looking towards the window as he runs after the guy without a second though, jumping down the building aswell. Azizaah watches him leave after all that happened... suddenly the walls buc kle and warp from pressure form azizaah as she looses her normal calm composure... her normal polite demenor si suddenly beyond murderous... the killing intent is likely enough to surprise even skye, as its like a blade to the throat and and another stabbing ones stomach. She holds up a nail... and then states. "shinra... tensei." and launches the thing at him with all her might aiming for the back of the head. Skye Uchiha: Keeps her guard up but smiles "Don't worry Azi, calm down. The file of course had a protection jutsu on it automatically removing anything inside when outside of my hands or when not given to someone I trust with the information, and...." she cut of as she did a tiger seal "...it's now going to explode and remove all traces of itself. Did he really think the Hokage would allow such reckless behaviour with such confidential information?" Ban looks at the seal on the folder as it begins to glow then tears it off and watches it vanish... He turns around to see the 10 bone bullets flying toward him then simply remains still as they pass through his stomach and out of his back, "No chakra signature..." Ban begins to turn around then the nail fired by the Shinra Tensei would pass through the left side of his throat then out of the right side... He continues walking forward toward the gate then raises his right hand and bites into it activating his Heal Bite technique, "..." Ban's clones that are hidden in the alleys now either side of him disperse replenishing his chakra somewhat and he then begins sprinting forward while enhancing his kunai with Raiton chakra... He throws it toward the gate then turns around staring toward the Hokage building to which he raises his right hand releasing his transformation jutsu then warps to the kunai at the gate of the village, "Hmph." Ban then begins spinning the kunai around his finger as he walks through the gates of the village to make his exit. Hayate Kaguya feels some change in the air looks upwards, being down at the bottom of the kages building. Suddenly he see's something flying towards the intruder at high speed. It looked like a huge boulder. Hayate watched it fly towards the stranger. He hoped that the rinnegan lady took care of this. He himself had a priority, which is the mizukage. Quickly he dashes towards the Lady Mizukage. He yells "I will bring miss Mizukage back to the village, who knows there might be more attackers. I, Hayate Kaguya, will make sure that she is save and sound. Dear Lady Hokage please excuse us. I hope we will all come together another time." And with this he leaves towards Kirigakure, with his clones carrying the Mizukage. Part 4: Some time passes Azizaah returns to the hokage office knowng that skye was goign to be there... she sits on the hokage table.. meditating... She waits for her kage to show up... Skye Uchiha: waves at her friend thanking her for paying for the meal. "Now that I've eaten, I can happily go back to work and finish the planning for the beasts.." she said walking towards her mansion.. Once she got there she had already sensed Azi's chakra thus knowing she was there waiting for her. Azizaah relaxes on the desk. "Skye.. you need to come with me. It is time." she says opening her eyes and slwoely getting up. She hops off the desk and turns to the window which is open. "i want you to come with me... It is time we trained.. .and went all out. " SHe looks at her rival. they have always had different goals.. different ideals, though she is still around out of respect. "we will go to training ground B." Skye Uchiha: "T-training? For what?!" she exclaimed Azizaah looks her over. "for war.. why else." she says rolling her eyes and hopping out the window Skye Uchiha: "I guess I'll meet you there then!" she shouted out of the window changing into her training clothes.. Category:Plot